Kēia mua iho
by Bony
Summary: Alors qu'il est soigné pour sa blessure après la fusillade dans l'épisode pilote, Steve se demande ce qu'il va faire maintenant que Victor Hesse est mort. Danny pourrait bien lui apporter la réponse.


Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages appartiennent à Leonard Freeman, Alex Kurtzman, CBS. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

Résumé : Alors qu'il est soigné pour sa blessure après la fusillade dans l'épisode pilote, Steve se demande ce qu'il va faire.

N/A : _kēia mua iho_ signifie futur proche... du moins, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé.

...

**kēia mua iho**

Le capitaine de corvette Steve McGarrett s'installa le plus confortablement possible dans le lit. Une infirmière vérifia sa perfusion, puis que sa blessure au bras ne saignait plus avant de lui annoncer que les médecins repasseraient dés qu'ils auraient les résultats.

Steve la remercia d'un signe de la tête. Comme tout membre des SEAL, il avait suivi un entraînement médical. Il savait donc que sa blessure n'avait rien de grave et qu'il ne passait la nuit à l'hôpital que par précaution.

Une fois seul, il ferma les yeux. Toute la tension et la fatigue de ces derniers jours se faisaient cruellement sentir. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était rentrer chez lui, débrancher tous les téléphones, prendre une longue douche, se faire griller un steak accompagné d'une bière puis dormir de tout son saoul. C'était toujours ce qu'il faisait après une mission difficile, comme une sorte de sas, de coupure entre sa vie de commando et sa vie civile. Sauf que cette fois, il y avait eu collision entre ces deux mondes. Son père était mort. Par sa faute.

Il avait traqué Victor Hesse et son frère pendant cinq ans sur tous les continents. Cinq longues années où il avait espionné, manipulé, extorqué toutes les informations qu'il pouvait sur les deux frères. Il pouvait réciter les yeux fermés leurs dossiers. A présent, Anton était mort et la police d'Hawaï recherchait le corps de Victor. Il avait vengé le meurtre de son père et sûrement celui de plusieurs centaines d'autres personnes. Et pourtant l'ancien militaire était loin d'être content de lui, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Pour l'instant, il devait faire face qu'à un seul sentiment, celui de vide. Il avait accompli sa mission. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Il y avait bien cette mystérieuse boîte à outils qui le tracassait, mais...

« Wahou ! » l'interrompit soudain une voix.

L'ancien militaire se redressa pour dévisager l'inspecteur qui l'avait aidé. Si on lui avait demandé il y a peine une semaine ce qu'il pensait de quelqu'un comme Danny Williams, il aurait répondu sans une hésitation que c'était un imbécile fini. Mais il devait reconnaître que l'imbécile fini en question avait été capable de le supporter, de s'opposer à lui, de lui faire des remarques sur son comportement et pourtant il l'avait suivi et aidé pendant toute son enquête, et aux yeux d'un marin, cela avait son importance.

« Je pensais que tu serais déjà dehors après avoir retiré la balle avec tes dents, t'être recousu avec une vieille aiguille et désinfecté le tout avec une bonne rasade de whisky. »

Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Danny ne regardait pas que des documentaires à la télé, mais aussi de mauvais films.

« Je voulais voir comment on faisait ça dans le monde civilisé. »

Cette fois ce fut le policier qui apprécia la réplique.

« Ils ont retrouvé le corps de Victor Hesse ? »

« Pas encore. Les gardes cotes continuent de fouiller le périmètre, mais ils disent qu'il y a pas mal de courants dans le coin », puis il ajouta en voyant le regard inquiet de son coéquipier temporaire -il était hors de question de continuer à travailler avec ce fou furieux à moins d'être suicidaire-, « ce n'est qu'une question de temps, Steve. »

L'officier de marine ne répondit pas. Son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas fini, et il avait apprit à croire en son instinct mais il préféra ne pas partager cette information.

« Tu sorts quand ? »

« Demain matin... Tu ne devais pas prendre Gracie ce soir ? » l'interrogea-t-il pour détourner l'attention de lui.

« Si, mais après ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure, Rachel a annulé le week-end » soupira le flic. Son ex-femme le rendait fou, pourtant, il l'aimait toujours, mais il ne l'avouerait à personne et encore moins à l'interéssée.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler. »

« Tu ne crois pas que le taux d'homicide de l'île est déjà suffisamment élevé ? »

« Danno ! »

« C'est Danny. Ou à la rigueur Daniel, voire inspecteur Williams. Mais pas Danno ! »

« C'est pourtant mignon » remarqua Steve d'un air amusé.

« Mignon ? » répéta le continental, à la fois surpris et légèrement inquiet. « Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre de la part d'un type qui doit considérer qu'un lance-roquette est le cadeau idéal pour Noël, et qui doit trouver que _Rambo_ est bonne comédie ! »

« _Apocaplyse Now_ est plus drôle. »

« Kurtz ! Je savais bien que tu me faisais penser à quelqu'un. Et tu prépares ton petit-déjeuné au napalm le matin ? »

« Je t'inviterai la prochaine fois que je ferai des pan-cake, Danno. »

Le policier fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Il n'allait pas laissé ce néandertalien se moquer de lui.

« Ok ! » fit le marin en levant son bras valide en signe de reddition. « En attendant, je suis sûr que Gracie serait heureuse de voir son Danno ce soir et qu'il lui promette un autre week-end. »

Danny resta un moment silencieux.

« Ouais, tu as raison. Ça ira ? »

« J'ai connu pire. »

« Cela ne me rassure pas, mais alors pas du tout. »

Steve lui fit signe de partir. Danny hésita un moment. L'ancien commando semblait au bord de l'épuisement même s'il tentait de le cacher.

« T'appelles si tu as besoin d'aide ? » lui fit promettre Danny, même s'il savait que c'était inutile.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » éluda simplement le militaire, bien que touché par la sollicitude de ce quasi inconnu.

« Mouais » mais Danny n'ajouta rien de plus. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de demander à l'infirmière de le prévenir lorsqu'il signerait son bon de sortie.

Et Steve se trouva à nouveau seul. Ce qui c'était passé entre lui, Danny, Chin et Kono... en l'espace de quelques jours, ils étaient parvenus à se faire confiance. Pas besoin de mois d'entraînement dans la boue, ni de partager ce moment d'excitation et de d'angoisse avant une mission. Peut-être que le futur n'était pas si vide que cela.


End file.
